


Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College, But still finds the time to tease Peter for it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Noisy students, Peter gets hit on, Secret but not so secret relationship, Teacher Peter Parker, Teacher Tony Stark, and Tony doesn’t really like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter is the sweetest chemistry teacher they had had in a while, and was insanely smart too, thank god, they were getting of revisiting some topics while other remain untouch in taboo. But not mr. Parker.Exponentially, mister Stark was the worst best teacher they ever had.His classes were legends around campus and the man himself was a legend. A magnate with a history turned teacher after stepping aside from his company to let his family look over his legacy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream. I was sleeping until a freaking ant decided to creep on my neck and sting me over. 
> 
> I was dreaming part of what I wrote and some even took a nsfw turn that I could not write because my brain was dead before I started typing.

_Mister Parker. Mister Stark_

Peter is the sweetest chemistry teacher they had had in a while, and was insanely smart too, thank god, they were getting of revisiting some topics while other remain untouch in taboo. But not mr. Parker. 

Peter would encourage his students to be better, to found new ways of achieving the results they needed for the class and even bet them a note for the class: if they could find a different way to answer the problem than what Peter taught them that day, they would perfect grades by the end of the semester. 

No one could beat him. 

But they could make him  _ blush _ . 

The first time it happened was so innocent that nobody saw it coming; some girls were gushing about what-knows-what but were rude about it, as if Peter’s class was not of importance to them, and so Peter intervened. 

Only to discover they were talking about him but in no academic manner. 

It seemed one of the girls had caught him outside of work, out in a store, buying groceries. Of course he lacked his usual attire of bespoke suit and was wearing a more loose up joggers and trainers. 

They were rambling about if those were actual sweat pants or if they could call them yoga pants. 

Peter did **_not_** wear yoga pants. And he said much. 

However, it was now impossible for the student not to notice his slightly reddish face. Colors went up to his cheeks in shame but it didn’t mean he was upset; the situation itself made him remember a similar conversation in the past. 

So, that’s is how the class switched a whole 360 degrees. Some students went as bold as they could openly calling Peter names after they discover the effects it had on their teacher.

* * *

“Isn’t that right, Bambi teacher?” Peter blushed all over til his neck and bellow. Trying not to moan loudly into the empty room.

* * *

Exponentially, mister Stark was the worst best teacher they ever had. 

His classes were legends around campus and the man himself was a legend. A magnate with a history turned teacher after stepping aside from his company to let his family look over his legacy. 

Mister Stark classes were hard as the man who taught them, full of jokes and some laughter didn’t assure any of his students their good scores, in fact, the first exam was an absolute failure on their behalf. Stark simply his a pleased smirk beneath his cup of coffee. 

Nobody was truly convinced but sooner rather than later rumors were around campus. 

_ “Did you notice how Peter looked extra disheveled this morning?” _

_ “Ahem, Miss Stacy, you do have more important issues than mister Parker’s whereabouts.”  _

_ “Peter looked so cute this morning. He seemed tired and I went to offer him some coffee, but he turned me down saying he had some on the way.” _

_ “Do you think he’s dating someone?”  _

_ “That’s non of your concerns, gentlemen.” A voice was heard.  _

_ “He’s not married, is he?” Mister Stark entered the room, opening the door as loudly as he could.  _

_ “Ready for today’s class, kids?” _

_ “I don’t see any ring.”  _

_ “You won’t be needing a ring in a while, so stop gossiping and finish your work.” Mr. Stark voice was loud and clear even in a safe distant.  _

Yeah. There were rumors. And there was no way of proving them, nevertheless the students —of some of them— thought there had to be a connection between mr. Parker fluster demeanor (yes, Tony forced them to express themself about his teacher with respect. 

Hah! See what they did there?) and mr. Stark heavy stare with horrifying workload. 

Either way, it was non-consequential, there were not other signs. 

So, better wait for spring break. 

* * *

After spring break something changed and it was not only the weather. 

Mister Parker was smiling more, he seemed more relax, happier even. His skin was glowing after hours basking in the sun, his curls were longer and impossible to tame and there was a faint trail of tan under his neck. 

As if he had been sensible under the sunshine and had to take care of himself after spending extra time under the clear sky with no protection. 

The fresh air and cool breeze wasn’t calling for summer yet but the warm hours were stretching in the afternoons. And by doing so, the fit suits were forgotten over more light version. 

Some days Peter didn’t even wore a jacket and his arms were at display as his sleeves were roll up. 

Yeah, something was different. 

Although the student board still hadn’t catch a break until they saw him. Mister Stark. 

His hair too was longer and even showed some silver lines that made him look not simply older but wiser. Soft lines near his eyes liked to stretch when he smiled and his beard was rougher.

* * *

Mister Stark was finishing up his day, clearing any doubts the students could have and strongly remind them not to slack only because summer was coming. Finals were also coming and they needed to be ready. 

They haven’t failed any more tests but nobody would risk it. 

A knock landed on the door. 

“Don’t you get tired of bully them?” Peter’s head could be seen by the door but not him body, he was just checking if it was a good time to come in. 

“Don’t you get tired of getting bully?” The remaining kids stayed silent during such open banter, and if someone gasped by the time Peter came in and pout at their math teacher, no one could prove it, no one would deny it. 

“They don’t bully me.” Peter defended his students. It was true, they stopped calling him names and slowly went back to refer to him with his last name like at the beginning of they year. He didn’t really have a preference, as long a they stayed respectful toward each other, he could care less if they call him by his name. He answered better by his name. 

Being called by his last was a bit strange to be honest. 

“They don’t because I said so.” There! There they had it. Proof. 

Mister Stark left his arm hanging middle way and Peter came closer to his body. Peter grinned at the man who stayed still in silence and later on giggled. Peter giggled. “Ready to go?” 

“I’m ready when you’re ready.” Peter’s hands itched to touch Tony, to simply reach for the man and take his hand, intertwined their fingers and kiss his knuckles. And to avoid it so, he clasped his hands in his bag. 

“See you next week, kids.” The pair of teachers left at a slow pace talking softly to each other until they voices no longer were heard. 

“What just happened?” Someone, somewhere asked. 

* * *

Miss Romanoff was running down the hall, there was some paper work that could be done by Monday but she prefer doing it now, late Friday than worry about it all weekend. 

Some signature, some change of schedules and a ‘leave-form’ of vacations next to a positive answer for an invitation. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon... they can’t be gone already!” Opening the door of an empty classroom, she sighed. Where were they? “Hey!” She called one student. The boy turned and smiled happily at the red woman. 

“Miss Romanoff.”

“Mister Leeds.” Natasha smiled softly at the polite salute. “Have you seen mister Stark?” Ned took seconds to think. 

“Oh, yeah— he’s already leaving. I saw by the parking lot.” 

“Thank you.” And she ran off. 

“Hope you catch them!” 

Natasha found them still talking near the parking lot. Students were still hanging around and undoubtedly surrounding the man she was looking for. 

“Mister Stark—“ the man gazed up under his shades and moved his head to a side in answer. 

“Yeah?” Tony shifted closer to Peter and a hand was met in his waist. 

“Not you.” Natasha joked. “I meant the other mister Stark.” Peter looked oddly pleased and embarrassed by the same fact. “Here are the schedules for next week and here is your petition, all I need is you signature.”

“Couldn’t you do that Monday?” Tony didn’t seem convince but he wasn’t going to lie, the outcome would please him nonetheless. 

“I could. But prefer not to.” Peter smiled at her. 

“It’ll be quick, Tony.” Borrowing a pen from Tony’s pocket, Peter signed was needed. 

“Are you still coming over?” Peter felt but insecure yet but one sincere look from his friend had him at peace. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Nat ruffled his hair lovingly. “You two got married, we gotta celebrate.” Peter laughed loudly making Tony feel proud. 

“See you later, Nat.” The woman saw the ride together. 

“Miss Romanoff?” A couple of confused faces greeted her. 

“Yeah?”

“Are mister Stark and mister Parker married?” Oh, silly students. Have they gone mad already?

“Did you not hear what I say?” Nat left leaving behind a thread of puzzles students and one hell of a rumor for next week. 

All this time and they had never known. 


End file.
